Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a vehicle having a pedestrian protection device comprising a car hood that can be opened on at least one edge facing a windscreen when a collision of a person against the vehicle is recognized.
In general, pedestrian protection devices for vehicles that comprise a car hood that can be actively opened and/or an airbag that can be triggered are known. When a collision of a person against the vehicle is recognized the car hood can be opened at least in a region facing a windscreen, wherein the airbag substantially covers the windscreen to protect the person from colliding with it.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are directed to a vehicle having a pedestrian protection device that is an improvement over the prior art.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a vehicle has a pedestrian protection device comprising a car hood that can be opened on at least one edge facing a windscreen when a collision of a person against the vehicle is recognized. According to the invention, at least one airbag is additionally provided which, in the triggered state, extends across a region of a windscreen pillar and a region of the windscreen adjacent to this.
The at least one airbag extends a protection region of the pedestrian protection device around the region of the windscreen pillar and a windscreen root.
A visibility region of a driver of the vehicle is slightly to not at all permanently limited by means of such an airbag.
Parts that correspond to one another are provided with the same reference numerals in all figures.